Dark Heart
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Rewritten, rebetaed! COMPLETE! All 12 chapters are up now! Loving someone is hard to do. DaisukeSatoshi, DarkKrad, other pairings. Violence, Swearing, Shounenai, soft yaoi
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 1/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke  
_Dark_**_  
Satoshi  
Krad_

**Original Dates:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/16/2006

* * *

**Chapter One**

The air was filled with magical energy. The blond had appeared to be on the losing side of things, his arm was cut from a blast sent by the violet haired one. The blood was winding down around his arm from the cut and dripping off his fingers into a little pool on the dirt.

Krad focused all his energy into a magical blast and sent it right at Dark. But his blurred vision from blood loss caused him to miss. "Damn." Krad said as he fell back into a fence with a pained whimper. Dark stepped forward towards the fallen one. Krad tilted his head up wearily.

_Shit._

Dark stepped even closer.

**Dark, what are you doing?  
_ Shut up, Daisuke, you know what needs to be done_  
…**

Krad tried to stand up. He hissed in pain when he realized his body wouldn't let him. Dark stood beside Krad, looking down at him. "Pathetic." Dark said kneeling down and brushed a few strands of hair out of Krad's face. Krad growled and turned his face away from Dark. Dark grabbed Krad's long golden bang and forced him to look at him.

**Dark, you can't kill him!   
_It's what needs to be done for your safety._  
But… Hiwatari-kun…**

Dark focused a little bit of magic into his hand and slammed it into Krad's shoulder. Krad screamed in pain from the blast. "Damn it Dark! Quit playing around if you're going to kill me then just fucking kill me!"

"As you wish." Dark closed his eyes and gathered up the last of his magical energy into the palm of his hand. Dark drew back his hand and opened his eyes looking directly at Krad's face while he brought down the blast that would hit Krad right in the chest. Krad's eyes were shut tightly in pain, and he almost looked…childish from that point of view.

**_Shit!_**

CRASH!

Moments later the dust cleared. The fence had been blown to pieces in one spot. Daisuke looked along the fence. Krad still lying against the fence remotely unharmed by the blast that was meant to kill him. Apparently the blast missed. But Dark was right there how could he have missed.

**Dark...  
_Run!_  
But, Dark!  
_ Ask questions later! Just get the hell out of here!_**

Daisuke stepped back a few steps.

**_Go, now!_  
I'm so glad you didn't kill him.**

The red head turned around and ran as fast as he could from the scene.

* * *

Satoshi stood up. 

_I'm still alive?  
Well no shit.  
Shut up._

Satoshi walked away from the fence where he woke up from, almost surprised that he was still alive.

* * *

"Daisuke-chan! Time to get up!" 

Daisuke grumbled and pulled one of his pillows over his head. He hated that Dark's late nights kept him from getting a good night sleep.

Emiko pulled the pillow from her son's head. "I know you're still tired, but school is important." She commented as she grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him up till he was in a sitting position.

Daisuke yawned and batted at his mother's hands, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Emiko smiled, "I expect you downstairs in 10 minutes." She kissed her son's forehead and headed out of his room.

Daisuke yawned again and flopped back down on his bed.

**Dark are you up yet?  
_ …zzzz..._  
At least you get to sleep in.**

Daisuke sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling off his pajama top, "Great another day of school." He slipped on his red undershirt. "I wonder if Hiwatari-kun is okay."

* * *

Daisuke stepped into the classroom, he was immediately put into a headlock and noogied by Takeshi. 

"He-hey, cut that out!"

"Hey there Daisuke! How are you today?" Takeshi said letting go of Daisuke.

"Morning Takeshi, I'm a little tired." Daisuke replied, glancing around the classroom.

**Hiwatari-kun isn't here. Do you think he was hurt?  
_…zzzz..._  
Dark you jerk! I'm worried about him!  
_ …Maybe you love him?_**

Daisuke blushed a deep crimson. It was a good thing he had just looked at Risa, he really didn't want to come up with some excuse on why he was blushing.

Takeshi nudged Daisuke. "Still thinking about her aren't you?"

Daisuke just nodded and headed to his desk, trying to hide his blushing.

**…Daaaaark!  
_ I'm sure he's fine._  
He better be!**

* * *

Daisuke was scribbling down notes the teacher was writing down on the chalkboard. Well that's what it seemed like to him…scribbles. The bad thing wasn't that he was tired because of Dark's late night; it was that the class was so boring it was adding on to his tiredness. The last thing he need right now was to fall asleep in the middle of class. Daisuke decided that talking to Dark might keep him wake for a little while longer. 

**Dark...?  
_Yes Daisuke?_  
Why didn't you kill him?  
_ You wouldn't understand._  
What wouldn't I understand?  
_ It's too complicated._  
Then tell me why you transformed back into me?  
_ I just said it was too complicated._  
DARK! Just tell me!  
_ It's because… I love him Daisuke._  
Who?  
_ ...Krad._  
You didn't…**

Daisuke hit his desk face first.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Dark HeartPart/Chapter: 2/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating: **R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings: **Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:**  
Daisuke**_**  
Dark**__  
Satoshi__  
Krad_

**Original Dates:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003**  
Rewritten:** 11/16/2006

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Daisuke's ruby eyes flew open. He didn't quite recognize where he was. All Daisuke did know that this wasn't his room. Daisuke rubbed his eyes and sat up to look around.

"Ah you're awake, Niwa."

"Huh?" The voice startled him a little. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the nurses office dear. You fainted in class. We called your mother and she said that it was probably because you didn't sleep well last night." The woman replied.

Daisuke stood up and stretched. "Yeah… that's what it is. I'm going to go back to class now."

"Do you think you're feeling well enough to go?"

Daisuke offered a sweet smile, "Yes."

"Alright then. Try to get some more sleep okay?"

"I'll try to." Daisuke said slipping out of the office.

**That was close. Dark, explain to be why you love him.  
_I said earlier that you wouldn't understand Daisuke._  
I would too!  
_…Maybe… but I'm not telling you while you're in school you might just faint again._  
…**

Daisuke grumbled to himself and continued to walk to the classroom. School was almost over maybe the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Daisuke sighed in relief when the final bell of the day rang. Now he could go home and maybe take a nap if his mother would let him. Daisuke gathered up his things quickly, he wanted to leave before the Harada twins talked to him. Not that he didn't like talking to them… he just wasn't feeling like it today. Maybe he should stop by and see Hiwatari-kun since he didn't show up today. Maybe he was hurt from last night's fight. 

Daisuke stood up, grabbed his things and headed for the teacher's desk. "Teacher would it be alright if I took Hiwatari-kun's home work to him?"

"Are you sure? You didn't look like you were feeling good earlier?"

"I'm alright!" Daisuke smiled, he probably knew that sweet smile of his could get him anything.

"Okay, here, tell him we all hope to see him in school tomorrow."

"Alright! I will!" Daisuke took the homework and left the classroom.

**_Why are you taking his homework to him? It's out of the way._  
Because it gives me an excuse to go over to his house, besides I want to make sure he's alright.  
_ I still think it's because you love him._  
Daaaaaaaaark!**

Daisuke could almost hear Dark snickering in the back of his mind.

**…jerk.**

* * *

The blue haired boy stared that the ceiling for what seemed like hours. The blonde haired one that he wanted to be locked away forever had been unusually silent since last night. Krad didn't even try breaking Satoshi while the boy slept like he usually does. Nor did he try to do so when Satoshi took a shower earlier. When he was most vulnerable to attacks by the blond. Not like he minded it was rather nice, for the first time since Krad appeared he felt almost… normal. Of course, Satoshi had almost forgotten what it was like to be normal. 

Satoshi's thoughts were pierced when he heard his doorbell ring. He decided to just ignore it. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone today. That's why he avoided going to school. He really didn't have anyone to force him to go to school anyway. And besides he really didn't need it after all, he had been to college.

The doorbell rang through his head again. Grumbling Satoshi lifted himself up from his halfway comfortable position on his couch and walked over to the door. Hesitantly he opened the door.

"Niwa-kun?"

"Hello Hiwatari-kun. I-" Daisuke looked Satoshi over. Satoshi hadn't really bothered to get dressed after his shower. Satoshi stood before Daisuke in only a pair of comfortable looking house pants and no shirt. Daisuke felt his cheeks get warm. "I brought you you're homework since you weren't in class today."

**_Watch what you're thinking there, Daisuke._  
...huh?  
_ I can see some of your thoughts. You're right he does look sexy like that._  
Daaaark!  
_ What?_  
Shut up.**

Satoshi tilted his head a little. "Thank you, Niwa-kun."

"Huh…?" Daisuke was so lost with talking with Dark that he didn't even realized that Satoshi was talking to him let alone the fact that he was staring at Satoshi.

"I said thanks for bringing my homework to me."

The blush that had formed across the red head's cheeks started to become a deeper shade of red. "No problem Hiwatari-kun. I better get going before my mom starts to worry about me. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Daisuke took his eyes off Satoshi, turned around and walked off fast.

"Tomorrow Niwa-kun…" Satoshi watched Daisuke walk away until he disappeared. Satoshi sighed and closed the door quietly. He walked back over to the couch, carelessly tossing his homework on the coffee table. Daisuke had appeared to be staring at him. Not just his face, but also his entire body. Could it be that Daisuke had some spark of interest for him? No... that's wasn't possible.

"Why do I try to fool myself?" Satoshi question echoed through his empty apartment. "Why do I even try to believe that he and I could even have something together." But, every time he told himself that he couldn't help to wonder what it would be like to have that red head as his own. "Niwa-kun."

All he could do was pretend.

* * *

Daisuke turned on his right side, then his left, and finally settled on his back. It was great that he wasn't stuck in the back of Dark's mind. It was great that he didn't have to watch Dark being chased around by Satoshi. It was great that he actually got to bed at a decent hour. Everything was great, he just couldn't get to sleep. 

**Dark are you still up?  
_No I'm not up._  
That's not what I meant, pervert  
_I know I just like tormenting you._  
Can't you ever be serious?  
_ Why? It would take all the fun out of life._  
Will you tell me now why you love him?**

Tell me.  
_…you aren't going to leave me alone about this are you?_  
No.

Daisuke heard a sigh in the back of his mind.

**_Where should I start?_  
The beginning is always nice.  
_ Alright, it's complicated and you may not understand._  
Just start!  
_ Okay, okay! As you have probably figured out this isn't the first time Krad and I have met. We have known each other for quite some time now._  
And what do you mean by known him?  
_ Don't rush me! You wanted the whole story, now be quiet until I finish._  
Okay.  
_ Thank you now a very long time ago, Krad and I were lovers. Now I know you're thinking, 'What happened?', that I don't even know myself. The Niwa bloodline has a period of time when there were only girls. For about 100 years I was locked away. When I appeared again everything had changed. Krad had become obsessed with his other half. I became very jealous and started a fight between us. This 'war' between him and me has been going on for a long time. Every time he tries to kill me I somehow escape, and every time I try to kill him… I just can't. Now do you understand?_  
Sort of, why don't you just tell him you still love him?  
_ …Because he doesn't love me anymore, he's obsessed with that Hikari boy._  
You never know.  
_ Daisuke, I can't tell him._  
Yes you can!  
_ Good night, Daisuke._  
Dark don't you dare!  
_ …zzzz…_**

Daisuke sighed and shifted on his side trying to get comfortable.

**Good night, Dark.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 3/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**_  
Satoshi  
Krad

**Original Dates:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/16/2006

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I shall steal the Crystal of Fate at 11:30pm.

Dark

* * *

Takeshi stood up and announced to the entire class, "Tonight is the night that I will catch Dark on film!" 

Riku rolled her eyes, "Why do want that pervert on film?"

"Who wouldn't want to see that sexy man all the time!" Risa said starry-eyed.

"I wouldn't." Riku stated firmly. "I don't even want to see him at all."

"I do! So we are going tonight! I can't miss my chance to see Dark!" Risa countered.

Daisuke sweat dropped and looked back at Satoshi, who was staring out the window. Satoshi's eyes had seemed so distant lately, Daisuke wondered why.

_He's looking at you._

Satoshi turned his head to face Daisuke who blushed and faced the front of the class.

**_Why were you staring at him?_  
I was not staring at him!  
_ Yes you were! I can see your thoughts!_  
Dark! Why are you so mean to me?  
_ I'm not mean I'm just stating what I know._**

Daisuke sighed and waited for class to start. It was going to be along day.

* * *

Dark waltzed into the museum. The guards were way too easy to get passed. Dark had sent With to do something about the alarms. 

**_This is getting way to easy._  
You are so full of yourself you know that?  
_ I don't have to be, as you know everyone loves me!_  
…**

Dark waved and blew kisses along the way to the guarded room holding the Crystal of Fate; he knew that there were plenty of Daisuke's classmates hiding in the Dark waiting for his arrival.

DING!

The clock struck 11:30.

**_Shit I'm going to be late!_  
You almost always late!  
_ I'm the Phantom Theif Dark I should never be late!_**

Dark started to sprint towards the room, he still knew he had Satoshi to deal with.

* * *

Satoshi shuttered and leaned against the wall. He couldn't let Krad out. He was sure that Krad would take no time in killing the purple haired thief… and killing Daisuke as well. 

_I won't let you.  
You can't hold me back forever.  
I can sure the Hell try to.  
You have to give in sometime Satoshi-sama._

Satoshi wrapped his arms around himself, desperately trying to keep the blond from immerging. Though his efforts were always futile.

_Give it up. I've won.  
No… please don't hurt him.  
Hearing you beg only makes me want you more._

Krad stretched out and walked over to the case holding the Crystal of Fate. The crystal was a dark color and appeared to let no light in or out. Krad smirked.

"So this is Dark's target tonight."

_Just leave them alone._

"Shut up boy, this deals with something you couldn't possibly understand."

* * *

Dark slid into the room containing the Crystal of Fate. He glanced around too see if anyone was in the room, more then likely Satoshi was waiting there for him, he almost always was.

**_Looks like the coast is clear._  
Just be careful.  
_ I always am Daisuke, why worry about me?_  
Dark you are not! What about last time?  
_ …You know I had to do it._  
...  
_Don't worry, I'll just cut the glass, take the crystal, and leave._  
What about the alarms?  
_ With took care of that._  
Okay… just hurry up I don't want to have another late night.**

Dark rolled his eyes, strolled to the glass case and took out his trusty glasscutter. Very carefully Dark started to cut the glass, glancing over his shoulder. Nothing.

_Dark is more careless then he used to be.  
__Just leave.__  
Why should I? I'm going to end this now._

Krad grinned evilly at Satoshi's whimpers and protests in the back of his mind. Carefully Krad moved along the far wall of the room, silently, hoping Dark couldn't hear him.

The glass fell through, Dark's hand reached in, grabbed the crystal then placed it in one of his pockets, "Who's there?"

**Dark! I thought you said the coast was clear!  
_ I lied._**

An devilish laugh then, "Why Dark I thought that you were the one who was getting careless, I suppose that I'm the one getting too careless lately."

Dark's body stiffened. "Krad, I should have known it was you."

Krad smirked walking closer to Dark. Dark tried to move but found he couldn't he was trapped under Krad's cold gaze.

**_Fuck. _  
…Dark why aren't you getting out of here?  
_ I…can't…move._  
…**

Krad focused a small amount of magic into his hand and closed his eyes, why waste all his magical energy now? Killing Dark slowly would be so much more fun then killing him right away.

_Stop! Don't hurt them!  
I have no reason to stop._

Krad continued to focus energy into his palm and stopped when he felt a hand intertwine with his. He heard a soft cry of pain then warm lips against his. Krad opened his eyes and saw Dark in front of him… kissing him! Before Krad could respond, Dark pulled away and whispered softly, "I'm… still in… love with you." Krad blinked, Dark was gone and Satoshi was speechless.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 4/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**__  
Satoshi_  
Krad

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/16/2006

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Krad smirked leaning against the wall of the room Dark escaped from. "So he's still in love with me…after all this time." Krad let his fingers touch his lips, it felt good to have Dark's on his again. He didn't realize how much he missed Dark's touch until now.

_What was that about?  
Nothing you would understand._

Krad shifted. Blond hair shortened and turned blue. Cold blue eyes stayed the same. Satoshi blinked a few times, could it be that Krad loved Dark still? Only time could tell this one.

* * *

Dark leaned against a tree panting hard. He winced slightly in pain from his bleeding hand. 

"Stupid! God I'm so stupid! Why did I tell him?" Dark asked to nothing but himself and the night.

**Dark…you did what you had too.  
_ Daiiisuuukeee! It's not what I wanted to do! I never wanted him to know!_  
You love him…you should have told him.  
_ What about you? Why don't you tell the person you love that you love them?_  
Because I don't know who I love.  
_ Well, what are your choices?_  
Riku-san and…and...  
_ And?_  
…and…Hiwatari-kun  
_ Tough decision._**

Daisuke shook his head and pushed himself away from the tree. Sometimes, it was so useless talking to Dark… Daisuke usually ended up confused in the end.

* * *

Ah, school had ended finally! Daisuke thought that school would never end. Satoshi walked up behind Daisuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Daisuke looked back. 

"Niwa-kun can we talk about… what's going on?"

"Huh?" Daisuke's mind didn't seem to register what Satoshi was talking about.

Satoshi looked a Daisuke a moment, a bit on the awkward side. Leaning down he whispered in Daisuke's ear, "Though we really shouldn't be talking about it here, how about coming over to my apartment in a little while?"

**_That's an offer if I ever heard one!_  
Daaaark! You pervert!**

Daisuke blushed while Dark snickered in the back of his mind. Satoshi smiled, a rare action for the blue haired boy. He slightly wondered what the thief had said to get Daisuke to blush this time. "Alright Hiwatari-kun, I'll be over in a little bit." Daisuke said after a few moments of silence.

Satoshi nodded and walked out of the classroom, turning back only to catch one last glimpse of Daisuke. Daisuke blushed brighter.

"Daisuke-san." A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Yes Riku-san?"

"I was wondering… if you… wanted to go out and do something tonight?" Riku hesitantly asked.

**_Oh she's asking you out on a date. How cute._  
Hey, Dark can you shut up for 5 minutes?  
_ Nope!_  
I hate you sometimes.  
_ Ah you know you love me Daisuke-chan!_  
Shut up!**

"Sure, that would be great." Daisuke said sweetly.

Riku smiled. "I'll see you around 7 then? Meet me at my house."

"Okay. I'll see you at 7."

* * *

Satoshi sat and stared blankly at the wall. Krad had been keeping to being silent lately. Satoshi really didn't care… but it was… odd not having Krad to harass him at every waking moment. Consistency. Consistency was what Satoshi ran on, but lately things have been thrown way off course. 

The doorbell rang.

"Niwa-kun must be here." Satoshi said to the empty hollows of his apartment. The blue haired boy stood up and casually walked over to his door and opened it up. "Hello Niwa-kun."

"Hello!" Daisuke said brightly.

"Come in and have a seat." Satoshi stepped aside and let Daisuke walk in.

**_He really doesn't have much._  
You're just used to having a lot.  
_ What's that suppose to mean?_  
Nevermind.**

Daisuke took a seat on the couch, Satoshi settled down beside him. The two regarded each other in silence, until Daisuke spoke, "So… Hiwatari-kun what did you mean you wanted to talk about what was going on?"

"About our other halves." Satoshi stated. "I want to know why Dark said 'I'm still in love with you' to Krad last night."

"Oh that."

"Do you know anything?" Satoshi's voice had some hint of interest in it.

Daisuke leaned back against the back of the couch. "I asked Dark about it, he said a long time ago Krad and he were," a slight cough and a blush from Daisuke, "…lovers, then Dark disappeared. When Dark reappeared, I suppose Krad had found someone else and Dark got jealous…"

"…and started a fight." Satoshi finished Daisuke's thought.

"Exactly."

"This is starting to make some more sense now." Satoshi nodded to himself.

Daisuke turned suddenly and looked straight at Satoshi, "Do you think… think that Krad still loves Dark?"

"He may. I don't really know."

"Oh…" Daisuke glanced at the clock. "I better get going it's getting late…"

Satoshi nodded silently and stood up. Daisuke stood up as well and made his way to Satoshi who was already at the door. Daisuke reached out for the door handle, but before he could reach it his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled very close to the taller boy. Satoshi gathered his courage, he was tired of pretending. "Daisuke… forgive me for this…" he whispered before capturing Daisuke's lips with his.

**_Woo hoo! Three cheers for the blue haired bastard!_  
You-you're cheering him on?  
_ Well why the Hell not? Kiss him back you might like it!_  
DARK!  
_ Well?_  
…**

Daisuke's lips started to move against Satoshi's. Satoshi drew back quickly, his cheeks were a bit flushed and so were Dasiuke's. "Satoshi I-I…" Daisuke swallowed.

"You better get going."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Good bye."

"Bye."

Satoshi didn't have to pretend so much anymore.

* * *

Daisuke stood at the door nervously and rang the bell. Moments later a girl with short reddish-brown hair answered. 

"Ready Riku-san?"

"Yup, lets go."

* * *

Daisuke smiled and looked at Riku, the date was nice and all but really they didn't talk or do much. Actually the date was down right boring. 

"I had a good time tonight Daisuke-san." Riku said when she reached her door.

_**Sure she did, she didn't say hardly anything the entire time!**_

"I did too." So Daisuke decided to lie he really didn't want to hurt Riku's feelings.

**_Liar._  
Shut up, I don't want to hurt her.**

Riku smiled nervously, "So, I guess this is good night then." She said moving in closer to Daisuke.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Daisuke blinked at Riku's sudden closeness.

"Tomorrow. Good night Daisuke-san." Riku tilted her head slightly, moving in a lot closer to Daisuke.

**_She's going to kiss you, you know that right?  
_ What?**

Daisuke turned his head slightly causing Riku to kiss him on the cheek. Riku looked at Daisuke with a slightly odd expression on her face. "I'm sorry." Daisuke muttered. "Good night Riku-san." Daisuke turned and walked away without looking back.

**_You blew it._  
…huh?  
_ At not hurting her feelings._  
I know.**

Daisuke sighed and walked home. He was confused to say the least.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 5/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**_  
_ Satoshi  
Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/16/2006

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Riku wrapped her arms around her pillow. Why did she try to kiss him? Why did he seem like he didn't want to be kissed? Why this… why that? The questions were flying through Riku's head fast enough to give her a headache.

"Risa are you awake?"

"Yes… but leave me alone. I'm trying to get some sleep."

Riku snorted, "Tomorrow is Sunday. There is no school, you can skip out on a few minutes or so on sleep."

"I need my beauty sleep, Riku! I need to look my best for Dark-san!" Risa sighed dreamily at the mention of Dark's name.

Riku merely rolled her eyes, "Who cares about that pervert?"

"I do!"

"Risa, he turned you down flat."

"That is why I need my beauty sleep!"

Riku rolled over and snuggled into her pillows mumbling to herself, "I can't ask you about Niwa-kun because all you care about is that pervert"

"Did you say something?" Risa chirped.

"No, good night Risa."

"Night."

* * *

Daisuke rolled over, then again, then again, then again, and finally fell out of bed and hit the floor with a THUD. 

"Owwww"

**_You okay there Daisuke?_  
I can't sleep.  
_ I know that. I asked if you where okay._  
Yeah I'm fine, it really didn't hurt.  
_ No not that either!_**

Daisuke sighed. Sometimes he hated Dark.

**Then what do you mean?  
_ I'm talking about the lip action that was going on tonight._  
What about it?  
_ You actually kissed that creepy bastard back!_  
Only because you told me too?  
_ You didn't have to, you wanted too. And then when Riku tried to kiss you, you wouldn't let her. Why so?_  
What does it matter to you?  
_ I'm noisy? Besides I'll find out sooner or later so you better just tell me now._**

Daisuke growled and climbed back into his bed. Throwing the blankets over him.

**Fine… I think I'm in love with Hiwatari-kun.  
_ Oh really?_  
Yes really!  
_ How cuuuuuuute!_  
Now you sound like my mom!  
_ But Daiiiii-chan! It is cute!_  
Good night Dark.  
_ Pleasant dreams about that sexy blue haired bastard._  
…**

* * *

Satoshi was staring blankly at his ceiling. 

_Why did I kiss him… stupid… stupid!  
Satoshi-sama?  
Leave me alone._

Satoshi felt Krad's icy presence around him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but he was never alone. As long as Krad still existed he would never be alone. The icy-cold hands where running down Satoshi's lean body. The pressure of a body was weighing down against him.

"Stop it I don't want you."

"Someday Satoshi-sama you'll be mine." The blonde haired demon kissed Satoshi gently.

Satoshi squirmed trying to get out of Krad's grip. "What about Dark?"

Krad frowned and slapped Satoshi across the face, then massaged the area he slapped, "That's none of your business."

Satoshi whimpered slightly, "Just leave me alone!"

"I will for now Satoshi-sama." Krad's weight was lifted from Satoshi.

_Good night Satoshi-sama.  
..._

* * *

"DAI-CHAN!!!!!!" 

Daisuke turned his head away from the television, "What is it mom?"

"Kosuke-san and I are going out!" Emiko replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to go do something with my friends tonight is that okay?"

"That's fine Dai-chan just don't stay out to late."

"I promise I won't."

**I'm going to tell him tonight.  
_ …zzz..._  
Dark I want you to be awake when I do this.  
_ Fiiiiine, but I was trying to sleep!_  
You are always asleep!  
_ So?_**

Daisuke growled at the thief, who just snickered in the back of his mind.

**Just be there for me okay?  
_ Alright._  
Thank you.**

* * *

Daisuke was shaking when he reached his hand up to ring the doorbell of Satoshi's apartment. 

**I can't do this… I can't do this… I CAN'T DO THIS!  
_ Yes you can, I did it so can you._  
I can't… I can't… I can't…**

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi's voice rang through Daisuke's head.

"Sato- Hiwatari-kun… I-I have some-something to tell y-you."

_What does he have to say to me?_

Satoshi blinked and studied the redhead's expression for a few moments. "Come in then."

Daisuke shuffled into Satoshi small apartment, blushing slightly and visibly shaking. The redhead settled himself in Satoshi's couch.

**'Hiwatari-kun, I love you.' No no! 'Satoshi I love you.' I can't say that either. Oh God I'm so nervous. Maybe I should just leave and not say anything/  
_ Nah, you should get it out it would make you feel better._  
You're not helping any!**

"So… Niwa-kun what do you have to say to me?" The blue haired boy said disrupting Daisuke's internal conversation.

Daisuke swallowed down his fear, "I came here to tell you… that… I-I…"

**_Just say it!_**

Satoshi watched Daisuke carefully.

_What is making him so nervous?_

"…Satoshi I love you!"

The blue haired boy fought hard to keep his emotions out of his appearance and voice, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I can't return the feeling." Satoshi flinched mentally at the hurt expression the fluttered over Daisuke's innocent face.

_Liar._

**I thought he felt the same way… he… he kissed me! This isn't happening!**

Daisuke stood up with a slight hint of tears running down his cheeks. Daisuke was the one to run through the door but Dark was the one to shut it.

"That creepy bastard!"

**_Dark don't… please… just go home and forget it._**

Dark winced slightly when he heard Daisuke sniffling in the back of his mind.

**_No I'm going to go get the truth out of that creepy bastard even if I have to beat it out of him!  
_ …**

Dark worked on the lock on Satoshi's door. After a few minutes he turned the handle and flung the door open… only Satoshi wasn't sitting on the couch anymore…

"What took you so long Dark?" The smirk on Krad's face made Dark's whole body stiffen. Krad grinned, "Why the sudden stiffness? Oh and if you are wondering why I'm here and Satoshi-sama isn't. After poor Daisuke ran out crying Satoshi-sama felt so bad, because we all know that he loves him back," Krad made a mockingly gagging sound, "That Satoshi-sama transformed into me."

"**_…_**"

"Come in and sit."

Hesitantly Dark walked into the apartment and sat down on the opposite side of the couch as far away from Krad as he could.

**_I don't want to be here, I can't transform..._  
You won't.  
_ How can I keep from doing it?_  
We'll find a way.  
_ …You're real comforting._**

"Why are you sitting so far away… Dark-chan." Dark almost squealed when he heard the icy seductive voice.

_**Calm… stay calm…**_

Before Dark knew it Krad was pressing against him. Cold hands were running up and down Dark's slender arms and Krad's lips were brushing over Dark's neck.

_**Caaaaaaalm… stay calm!**_

Dark felt icy warmth on his chest. Looking down Dark saw nothing but golden-blonde hair under him.

_**He moves as fast as he used too… and… I need to pay attention to what's going on!**_

"Krad…?"

Krad tilted his head upward and kissed Dark deeply. "I am going to make you mine again…"

**Oh…**

_My…_

"…GOD…KRAD!"


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 6/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**__  
Satoshi_  
_Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
** Rewritten: **11/18/2006

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Satoshi's clean, unlived-in smelling apartment had a new smell to it. The area was humid and musky smelling along with something that smelt almost… sweet.

"How long has it been?" Krad brushed his lips against Dark's throat between every word.

Dark gasped and moaned from Krad's touches, obviously still over stimulated from the previous events. "It's been about a thousand years or so."

Krad slid his pale, peach colored hand along the tanner boy's body, "I've missed the feel of your body."

"I've missed your touches."

"I've missed you."

Dark smiled and ran his fingers through Krad's hair, rewarded with a pleasurable purring sound from the blonde. "I've missed you too."

**Daaaark! I'm suppose to be home!**

The thief blatantly ignored Daisuke. His thoughts were focused on the blonde beauty in front of him.

"So…" Krad ran his cool fingers over Dark's heated shoulders, "How are you feeling Dark-chan?"

The violet haired boy kissed the blonde, "I feel…" Dark shuttered, he almost wished Krad would stop touching him. "I feel wonderful. I love…"

**DAAAAARK!  
_ Shut up Daisuke!_  
We need to go, it's late.**

"…you Krad-chan"

"And I, you." Then the two shared a deep passionate kiss.

Krad and Dark shifted to Satoshi and Daisuke and back again. Yet they never broke the kiss.

They broke off breathlessly and transformed for the final time.

Satoshi couldn't help letting his eyes wonder up and down Daisuke's small frame. As much as he didn't want to admit, or show it for that matter, he wanted Daisuke. Badly.

_Control. I must keep control._

Satoshi took a deep breath, "You better get dressed and head home, it's late."

Daisuke blushed a deep crimson when he finally realized he wasn't wearing anything. Without saying a word he stood up from the couch and did the best he could to cover himself while he sorted through the strewn clothing on the floor. Satoshi did nothing other then just staring at the blank wall.

The blue haired boy almost jumped when he felt clothing fall over his shoulder. Turning around he came in eye contact with a pair of garnet eyes. Satoshi went to say something but Daisuke's finger met his lips. "Satoshi…kun… I'll see you in school tomorrow." With that Daisuke hurried out the door.

* * *

**DARK YOU JERK!  
_What?_  
WHY DID YOU DO… DO THAT?  
_ Do what?_  
You know what I mean!  
_ No I don't._**

Daisuke growled. He could keep his cool while he was at Satoshi's apartment. He could keep his cool while his mother questioned him about coming in so late, he came up with something about Dark wanting to do something and it couldn't wait to a later time. And he was able to keep cool while he was getting ready for bed. But now he was in his room with the door shut and locked, he was finally able to panic.

**You…Krad…You…THAT!  
_ Oh that, well think of it this way Dai-chan at least you found out what sex is._  
I DIDN'T WANT TO FIND IT OUT THAT WAY!  
_ Calm down Daisuke, calm down._  
I can't calm down! How can I? I saw you...you… GAH!  
_ How much did you see?_  
ALL OF IT!**

Daisuke heard a snicker.

**_Hey, think of it another way then._  
What?  
_ You got to see that creepy boy naked._  
I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW.  
_ He looks pretty good naked you know._  
You are such a pervert. I'm not talking about this anymore. Good night, Dark.  
_ Good night Daisuke, sweet dreams! …zzzz..._  
I hate you sometimes. I really, really hate you.**

* * *

Satoshi stood up and took the clothes off his shoulder. He looked at them for a moment. Then flung them across the room. 

_Why so angry, Satoshi?_

Satoshi blinked at the icy tone that rang in his head. For the very first time Krad had said his name without adding '-sama' to it.

_I'm not angry.  
You seem like it._

The blue haired boy just ignored Krad. He needed a shower… A cold shower. Walking through his bedroom and into the bathroom he turned the cold water on full blast, not even bothering with the hot water. The water stung when he stepped inside the shower.

_Did you see it?  
See what?  
What you could have had.  
I never wanted it.  
You missed it.  
How could have I missed it if I never wanted it in the first place?  
You'll never understand.  
Understand what?_

Nothing was all Satoshi heard. What could he possibly not understand? Shaking his head the blue haired boy stepped out of the shower and toweled off his hair, threw the towel over the shower rail and stepped into his bedroom. The air still had a musky scent to it…and it disgusted Satoshi. He threw the sheets down and climbed into his bed. Yet despite everything that just happened, despite it all, he smiled. All because Daisuke loved him, and he loved Daisuke. The only problem with that was he could never tell Daisuke that.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 7/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**_  
_Satoshi  
Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/19/2006

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Dark's gonna steal the The Vigrin's Seal tonight at 12:30AM..." Takeshi told the class right as Daisuke walked in. "The old man told me this morning."

Riku snorted, "'The Virgin's Seal' that sounds so much like that pervert."

"The Virgin's Seal?" Risa blinked.

"Yeah it's that key on display at the museum." Takeshi continued to rattle on about the aspects of the key to Risa.

Daisuke yawned and scanned the room sleepily. There was too much noise for him, especially due to Dark's...experience. Daisuke's eyes fixated on Satoshi, who was staring quietly at his notes trying to act awake. Even though he looked half asleep.

Satoshi's lips twitched and frowned, he tilted his head a little to glance at Daisuke. The red haired boy looked down and took his seat glancing out the corner of his eye to look back at the blue-eyed boy.

**_Will you quit staring at him? Don't you think you did that enough last night?_  
I can't... Help it... Dark. Even though he doesn't love me... I still love him...  
_ Hn... Oh, by the way. How did you know I wasn't going to transform last night?_  
You should know why.  
_ Actually it's slipped my mind._  
Because it wasn't about love it was about lust.  
_ Wow you learn fast Dai-chan!_  
And what's that suppose to mean?  
_ Nothing!_  
Like I'm going to believe that.  
_ Well I'm still worn out from last night. So good night... morning... whatever... zzzz..._  
...Bastard.**

* * *

_You aren't going to interfere tonight. I will capture Dark.  
How are you going to stop me your feeling for the winged master allows me to immerge.  
I don't love him.  
Yes you do. I know it. I feel it.  
I do not.  
Don't lie to me.  
I'm not!  
Yes you are._

Satoshi frowned and went over another useless plan on capturing Dark. "This will never work. The security isn't tight enough. Who comes up with these plans? Obviously I didn't make these." Satoshi grumbled and started to correct the mistakes made in the plan.

_It'll never work.  
...  
It never does.  
...Shut up._

Satoshi did his best to try and block out the icy voice in his mind.

* * *

"Oh Dai-chan! You look so cute!" Emiko squealed. 

"You don't make these costumes for me. You make them for Dark!"

"They look good on you too."

"Whatever. I'm not going tonight." Daisuke sighed heavily.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to mom."

"Well you are going. No if ands or buts about it. Now change into Dark!"

Daisuke sighed again and thought about the one person who could make him change into his other half.

Dark looked over the costume Emiko made for him this time. "Wonderful costume Emiko-chan." The purple haired thief winged at Daisuke's mother.

"It looks so wonderful on you Dark-chan! Now hurry up it's almost time"

"I'm on it!" With a wink Dark disappeared out into the night.

**_What do you think about it, Daisuke?_  
Don't talk to me.  
_ But Daisuke..._  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
_ ...Okay._**

* * *

The scene was so familiar. Dark was pinned under Satoshi on top of the museum's roof. Usually Dark would have escaped by now, but this time his intentions were different. 

"I know damn well that you love Daisuke!"

"That is none of your business." Satoshi countered.

"Why won't you tell him?"

**Drop it Dark, just drop it already.  
_No. Not until I get the truth out of this creepy bastard._  
Why do you care.  
_Because I do._  
But WHY?  
_I want you to be happy._  
...  
_Daisuke..._  
Don't talk to me.  
**

"...Because." Satoshi took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the one to take his most important thing away from him."

**_See? He loves you!_  
But he'll never tell me that.  
_He will... Eventually._  
No he won't... He won't... I just know he won't!**

"Daisuke loves you, you bastard. Just tell him you love him too!"

"I can't."

Dark growled. "Oh, you can pull me apart from Daisuke using the Sage of Sleep? Do you remember how much that hurt him? Are you really so worried about hurting him? Are you? You took me away from him then, what's the difference between now and then?"

A set of blue eyes stared at the thief in a state of shock. Dark took this chance to shove Satoshi off of him.

"WITH COME!" The raven like creature hooked onto Dark's back, creating a set of black wings. The purple haired boy turned in the air, just a few feet from the ledge, "So tell me... Commander Satoshi Hiwatari... What makes this time different?"

"...It gives him more freedom."

* * *

Daisuke hugged his pillow and started to sob softly. Dark watched quietly from the mirror until the red head cried himself to sleep. 

"Love has been like this for as long as I can remember. One day, Dai-chan, he'll tell you how he feels. But I wonder what will become of me and Krad when he does."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 8/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating: **R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**_  
_Satoshi  
Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/19/2006

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The sun found it's way through the blinds. It was bright, too bright in Satoshi's opinion. Why did the sun have to shine and make everything appear happy when in fact nothing ever is completely happy? It would be perfectly acceptable to the blue haired boy if it was dark all the time, or just cloudy. The sun is too much of an annoyance.

The alarm clock buzzed, lazily a hand reached over, switching it off. It had been days, days since Satoshi had left his house. What was this one? It had to have been at least four days since he had gotten some fresh air or even seen anyone.

What was the point anyway? There wasn't one. He didn't need school; after all he did already graduate from college. He could just stay in his apartment forever.

Unfortunately the phone rang.

* * *

Daisuke was worried, really worried. Satoshi usually wasn't gone this long. What was wrong? Was he sick? Was he hurt? Or worse. 

**_Calm down Dai-chan, he's alright._  
He's usually not gone this long! He hasn't been in school all week...  
_ He's fine Daisuke, plus we get to see him tonight._  
…Another notice, right?  
_ You sound real enthused._  
Oh yeah, very enthused.  
_ Do you have to use that much sarcasm? Just get his homework and take it to him._  
Yeah, sounds like a plan.**

The redhead's lip twitched, almost a smile but not quite. He hadn't smiled in a while, he found no reason. Even school seemed like it didn't have a reason anymore the past week went on and on and on, like it would never end.

The bell would ring in five minutes, from the way the week was going it would seem like five hours. Then the walk to Satoshi's house would take a while too. Time seems to slow down when you're depressed and in Daisuke's case, longing something.

* * *

"I'll be there at 8 o'clock sharp." Satoshi clicked the phone off. Dark was going to steal the picture on display in the museum, The Heavenly Traitor. He couldn't ignore his 'duty'. As a Hikari, it was his duty to capture Dark. Rather redundant, since the thief couldn't seem to be caught. 

It was only two in the afternoon, maybe he could catch a few hours of sleep before going to his 'duty', he already had a plan to try and capture Dark, he worked that one out when the picture was first displayed in the museum. The blue haired boy just knew Dark would be after that picture, it fit Emiko's taste.

* * *

Daisuke knocked on the door, standing outside Satoshi's apartment nervously. 

No answer.

Hesitantly he tried again, a little harder this time.

**What if he's not home? Where would he be?  
_ Where else could he be? I'm sure he's home._  
But…**

Daisuke didn't have time to finish the sentence because the door opened revealing a very disgruntled looking Satoshi, who was only in house pants and his blue hair strewn all over the place, looking very much like Daisuke's red hair. The redhead almost giggled.

"Yes?" Satoshi's voice was groggy. He must have just woken up. Daisuke felt bad for waking him up.

"I-… I brought you your homework that you've missed while you were absent from school…"

The blue haired boy reached for the papers Daisuke was holding, but saw the expression on the redhead's face, he looked…lonely. Quickly he blocked out his emotions to keep Krad from stirring, but Krad hadn't stirred since that night with Dark. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea maybe coffee?" He shouldn't be asking this, after all he did break Daisuke's heart more then once already, he didn't want to break it again.

"Okay." The redhead slipped in the door, heading for the couch.

* * *

Daisuke traced the cup lip with his finger, staring at the floor. The redhead turned to look at Satoshi, who had gotten a shirt on and combed out his hair earlier, when he shifted some papers he had in his hand. 

Without looking in the younger boy's direction, Satoshi calmly stated, "It's getting late, you should get ready for your job you have tonight."

"I…I don't want to."

"Why?" Satoshi blinked.

"Because… I don't want to…"

"Daisuke…"

"I can't take this anymore, I love you. I know I've said it before…but it's true."

Satoshi sighed.

"Do you love me Satoshi?"

"…No" His voice sounded like ice, the way it was suppose to be.

The painful expression was too much for Satoshi; he fixated his eyes on the pattern the threads made in his house pants. There was a sudden bright flash beside him. The blue haired boy didn't want to look up, he knew who was there, but he did it anyways. When he did he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek.

It took a few moments for Satoshi to gather his thoughts. Dark had slapped him, and slapped him hard at that.

"You fucking bastard! How could you be so cruel? All he ever did was love you. Do you know how hard it is to listen to him sob uncontrollably?"

Satoshi didn't reply.

"Maybe if you could, it would be different." The tone of the thief's voice made Satoshi flinch. Dark stood up and walked to the window. "Tell Krad good-bye for me… I cannot love him because of what he's done to Daisuke…and you." His voice was shaking but it didn't register in Satoshi's mind that it was until Dark had disappeared into the night.

Satoshi hunched over and put his face in his hands. He couldn't help it this time, the tears fell from his eyes staining his cheeks and whatever clothing they fell on. Before this point he didn't think his life could go any further into Hell then it already was.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 9/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer: **D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N: **Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke  
_Dark_**  
_Satoshi_  
_Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/20/2006

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Of all things you'd think you would see in your life, I'm sure it wouldn't be this. Dark Mousy curled up on his other half's bed, crying. Not silently, he was sobbing; but not loud enough for Emiko to hear.

**Dark?  
_What?_  
Are you…crying?  
_What does it sound like I'm doing? Singing?_  
But why?  
_Why do you think Daisuke? I loved him. I really did. But some things are more important then lovers, and what Krad has done to Satoshi; I don't think I can deal with it anymore. I can't stand to see you hurting like you are. You are very, very important to me._  
Dark.  
_Yes?_  
I love you too. You know, as a friend.**

The thief sat up on the bed, dried his eyes and gave a soft chuckle.

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

"I think the roof would be a good choice of entering, I can avoid that creepy bastard this way." Dark stated carelessly as he dusted off the leather outfit Emiko had made for him this time, glancing over the edge once more. 

"But that's too easy, isn't Dark it's not your style to enter the easiest way. You always make everything difficult." A cold voice remarked from the other side of the roof.

"Fuck." It was the only word that came to the thief's mouth.

The blonde's smirk was evident in the moonlight because of the glow it cast off that golden hair the blew across his face in the light wind. "Not tonight my pet. We need to talk. And we need to talk NOW."

"A little demanding are you? There is nothing to talk about Krad. It's over, never again. I won't come back to you next time. If there is a next time."

Krad raised an eyebrow, "Would you mind elaborating?"

**_I can't do it here I have to find someplace else. Too many people around..._  
What are you doing, Dark?  
_Shhh! This is important, I am going to free Satoshi of this curse._  
Dark!  
_Not now Daisuke I'm busy, will you please shut up?_  
DARK!  
_What?_  
The forest over there.**

"Not at all. WITH!" When his raven-like creature securely had a hold of Dark about a second later, he continued, "Follow me…" Dark jumped backwards off the roof and sped towards the forest.

* * *

The majority of the fight took place in a nearby forest. Several small trees had been knocked over and slightly charred from the events that happened moments ago. 

Krad hoisted himself painfully up against the tree Dark had just knocked him into. The thief leaned down to look at the blonde demon, "It's over Krad, give up."

The blonde grunted and took a deep breath. "Dark…" a trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, "… if you're going to kill me then I need to tell you…What's taken me so long to realize…Dark… I should have told you this long ago." Krad lifted a shaky hand up to Dark's face. The thief not knowing if he was going to be hit or slapped, only flinched, because he was memorized by the deep blue of Krad's eyes. To his surprise, he felt a cool soft touch on his cheek, a touch that he had only felt in the most intimate parts of the past. "Dark…" Krad repeated, "Dark, I love you."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter: **10/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**  
Satoshi_  
_Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/21-22/2006

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Dark I love you." It slipped out so easily. The truth was suppose to be a secret, not even Satoshi knew.

"Krad I..." The blonde's fingers moved up into the purple locks of his lover's head.

"Don't say it. I already know. But you should not have known that I felt the same way about you. I'm not suppose to 'fall in love'. I'm not capable of that such of emotion. But you... There's something about you that makes me feel different. Something I can't explain..."

"Krad..."

"Shut up. I'm not sure if I'll be around any more... So I'll say good-bye now, Dark-chan." The blonde tightened his grip on the thief and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Dark's arms wrapped around his blonde lover in desperate attempt to keep him there. He closed his violet eyes and hoped.

**_Please... don't leave me... Krad..._**

The thief's silent tears were streaming down his face when he pulled away. It was almost a surprise when he saw an uneasy Satoshi in Krad's place. Under normal circumstances he would have smirked at Satoshi's unease, but it was not a time for that. "Is he... gone?"

"He refuses to come back out."

"Krad...why? Why?" Dark grabbed Satoshi's shirt and shook him. "Why Krad?! I love you! Come back!" The thief buried his face in the nape Satoshi's neck and sobbed.

The blue haired boy wrapped his arms around Dark, when Satoshi spoke it wasn't his voice anymore; it was the blonde demon's. "I'm sorry my Dark."

"No..."

Satoshi woke a few hours later. He wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position. His back was against something hard and there was unknown weight in his lap.

The blue haired boy willed his eyes to open. Daisuke was curled up against Satoshi's chest, sleeping peacefully. As much as Satoshi was enjoying this he knew that the redhead needed to get home.

"Niwa-kun...Daisuke, hey, wake up." Satoshi ran his hand through Daisuke's red hair.

The redhead stirred and looked up at Satoshi. Daisuke squeaked, scurried out of Satoshi's lap and quickly stood up. "I-I should be getting home... It's really late and I don't want to worry mom so...see ya." With that Daisuke walked off towards his home.

Satoshi sighed "...Bye."

* * *

Daisuke shut the door on his room and leaned against it. "I thought that mom would never stop talking... Dark what happened?" 

Nothing.

The redhead frowned. He knew Dark wasn't asleep.

**Dark! Answer me!  
_Shut up! My head hurts._  
How can your head hurt when you're in my head?  
_It just does...leave me alone._  
Dark...  
_Dai-chan, please, just leave me alone._  
Fine, I'll just go back to sleep.**

* * *

_I never thought that you would feel like that. You hide it very well you know.  
I could say the same about you. Though I saw all your thoughts, I know how to block out mine from you.  
What now?  
I think maybe I'll disappear soon. I'm not sure I've never been in love with someone before.  
Weren't you in love with me?  
No. I just wanted your body.  
Bastard!  
Don't worry. I'm not after your body anymore. I have something better. After all I've caught Dark. Something you haven't been able to do yet._

Satoshi growled at his other half. He hated it when the demon taunted him like this.

_Shut up.  
Wouldn't you like to do some of the things I've done to Dark to that red-head you hold so dear to you?_

The blue haired boy wished Krad would keep his mouth shut every once in a while, though Krad hardly ever talks, still when he does it's too much. His imagination went wild with that and he couldn't help it when his body shifted and changed into the blonde that resided in his mind.

Krad looked himself over and smirked.

"Perfect."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 11/12  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**  
Satoshi_  
_Krad_

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/23/2006

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Krad placed his hand over Daisuke's mouth and grabbed the boy's red hair at the same time.

Daisuke screamed but he and Krad were the only one's who heard it.

Krad yanked on Daisuke's hair, "I wouldn't recommend you doing that again," the blonde commented, "Or you'll be dead before anyone can reach you..."

_No!_

**_That bastard! After what he said..._**

"Now I'm going to remove my hand... You will be quiet. For once I'm not here to kill you. In fact I'm not even here for you. I'm here to see Dark." the demon removed his hand from Daisuke's mouth.

**_I don't want to._  
I don't want to be stuck with him!  
_He said he wasn't going to kill you. Get to know the guy!_  
That's not funny Dark!  
_I know, but I'm still not coming out. I'm going back to bed, good night._  
Dark...**

Daisuke sighed, "He's asleep."

"Really? I was hoping he'd be awake... I was thinking about him and... I was wondering how long it has been since we 'made love' on a bed..."

Daisuke's cheeks quickly became the same color as his hair. "I - I wouldn't know that. I don't want to know that either."

Krad started to caress Daisuke's flushed cheek and run his fingers through the hair of the same color. "Do ask him for me."

_Stop touching him.  
Don't worry, It's not him I want._

**_A couple of hundred years._  
I thought you were asleep.  
_Did you think I really would?_  
You do every other time!**

"Dark says a couple hundred years."

The blonde leaned down to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Ask Dark if he would like to change that."

Daisuke because a lovely shade a crimson after that remark.

**_Now who can resist that?_  
Obviously you since you're making me go through this torture.  
_Don't worry Dai-chan. That was an invitation that I am not throwing away. Think of Satoshi!_  
You...horny bastard.**

Krad smirked as the boy under him transformed into his lover. The blonde licked the thief's ear, "Eager?"

"Only for you."

Krad kissed his lovers lips lightly, "Well sorry to disappoint you but it is not going to happen tonight."

**Thankfully...**

"Why not?"

The blond smirked, "You are none too quiet, you know? I would really hate to have Niwa's mother come in and see her favorite thief spread out and ravished by the one person who is trying to kill her only son." He kissed Dark again. "You can wait. Until tomorrow night."

Dark leaned up, but Krad held him down. The thief pouted. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes at Satoshi's apartment. I'll be waiting for you, Dark…" The ice demon leaned down for a kiss. Dark shut his eyes expecting one, but never received it. Krad was gone when the thief opened his eyes.

"…Damn"

* * *

Satoshi was sitting on his couch in his apartment. Completely aggravated and disgusted with the blonde within him.

_I can't believe you. I don't want you using my bed for something like… like… like that._

The blue haired boy scowled when his other half didn't answer him.

_It's bad enough you already had sex on my couch. Now you're going to have sex with him on my bed!  
Just because you ignore your urges… or excuse me, you take care of them yourself, doesn't mean that I can. I'd like to have Dark take care of my problems if one happens to arise.  
Arg! I wonder if Dark is ever this bad to Daisuke. I do not want to know things like that.  
Well if you don't want to hear about Dark-chan, then maybe you'd like to know about Daisuke…  
No!  
Like how soft his cheeks are. Like how nice it feels to have his hair between your fingers.  
Stop it.  
He's got the kind of hair that you can just grip and just about make his head do just about anything you want it to…_

Without warning Satoshi changed into his blond counterpart.

Krad smiled, "Ah thanks for transforming into me so soon. Now I can get things ready for tonight."

_I hate you._

* * *

There was clothing strewn all over Satoshi's bedroom floor. A sheet had ended up in the floor as well.

"Did you mean it?" Dark ran his fingers through his lover's golden hair.

"Mean what?"

"When you told me you loved me. Maybe you just said it because you didn't want to be killed. Or maybe you…"

The blond smiled softly, interrupting Dark "Of course I meant it. I would not say something like that 'just because'." Krad shifted pushing his hips forward. The thief let out a groan. "Dark-chan… Do you want more? We have all night…"

Dark arched under the demon as Krad continued to move. "Please," he panted, "make love to me all night. I want you. I need you."

"Good, I feel the same about you." Krad smirked, "I'll have your hoarse by morning. That's a promise."

* * *

Daisuke's face twitched slightly when the sun shone through the open window. He turned away from the window and snuggled up to the body beside him. He woke up with a start realizing that there shouldn't be a body in bed with him. Daisuke didn't even have to look to know who it was beside him.

**…DARK! I thought you would have gone home once you were finished!  
_…zzz…_**

"Are you surprised? I'm not." Satoshi's voice was calm when he spoke, he sat up on the bed. "I don't think Dark had energy once Krad was done with him."

"Hell, even Krad was out of energy."

"Were you awake through it all?"

"Not all of it. But Krad's thoughts kept coming across me. I think he was doing it on purpose."

_Of course.  
Bastard._

The red head blushed, "Um…I-I think I need a shower…I have…what's left from last night still on me."

"Take one then."

The blush across Daisuke's cheeks deepened as he muttered, "Take one with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Will you take a shower with me?"

"I don't think we should…"

"Oh come on Satoshi. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Maybe I'd like to see you for a change."

The slight pink that had rose to the Satoshi's cheeks clashed horribly with his blue hair. He clutched the blanket around his hips. "You sound like Dark."

Daisuke grinned, grabbed the blanket and began tugging on it, "Dark is still asleep. I've already yelled at him for not going home last night."

"There's the possibility that you could transform. That I could transform."

The red head tugged again on the blanket, "Quit making excuses. What are you ashamed of? It's just an innocent shower."

Satoshi held on tight to the one thing keeping him from total exposure, "Nothing."

_What are you ashamed of? Your body?   
Shut up.  
You have a rather nice body. Why don't you show it off?  
No, there's the possibility that I will turn into you. I don't want you anywhere near him after what you did the other night.  
It's obvious he wants something from you. Why don't you just give it to him?  
Because I'll turn into you!  
Don't bother with feelings just do it. Do him._

"Well then…let's get rid of this then!" With one really hard tug the blanket that was once hid Satoshi was gone.

For the very first time, that Satoshi could remember at least, he blushed, a very bright red.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" The red head grinned, "Let's go for that shower, ok? I'll meet you in there." And with that, Daisuke turned and headed for Satoshi's bathroom.

"This is definitely going to be a mistake." Satoshi stated to nothing as he got out of bed and headed after Daisuke.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Dark Heart  
**Part/Chapter:** 12/12 - COMPLETE!  
**Fandom:** D N Angel  
**Spoilers?:** If you haven't read D N Angel.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Daisuke/Satoshi, Krad/Dark, others.  
**Rating:** R over all.  
**Disclaimer:** D N Angel and it's respective characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.  
**Warnings:** Boy love, random pervertedness, mentions of sex, bad words, etc.  
**Beta:** DarkSetoKaiba deviantart com  
**Medium:** Story  
**A/N:** Rewritten..basically I just translated all the Japanese words to English but I kept honorifics, rebetaed.  
**A/N2:** Dasisuke, Dark, Krad and Satoshi have inner thoughts, characterized by:  
**Daisuke**  
_**Dark**  
Satoshi_  
_Krad_  
**A/N3:** I was orginially going to rewrite this but I've decided to leave it be, the story is over. I thought about cutting the whole thing with the twins but I also decided to leave that in as well.

**Original Date:** 8/28/2001-08/03/2003  
**Rewritten:** 11/25/2006

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Satoshi stood against the far wall of the shower watching the redhead wash that mess he called hair. The blue haired boy turned his head to stare out the shower and blushed when he realized that he was watching Daisuke.

Not long after Satoshi turned his head he felt something - someone press up against him. Turning his head slowly he met up with a pair of red eyes.

"Satoshi... I..." The redhead started but before Daisuke said anymore Satoshi kissed him. His arms went around the smaller boy's frame and took Krad's earlier advice and just went with what his body wanted, not to bother with emotions, just do it. And that's exactly what Satoshi did.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting by the open window staring out at the street below. Daisuke had fallen asleep again; the blue haired boy had to carefully remove himself from his new lover's arms so he could think. The boy sighed while watching the people below. 

_This is the last time I will appear. After today I will be sealed away inside your blood to wait for the next Hikari boy._

Satoshi gasped slightly.

_Are you serious?  
I only have one thing left to do. Is to say good-bye.  
Good-bye?  
...Dark._

And that's when the youth understood. Krad was in love with Dark, he hadn't noticed it before. The demon was truly in love.

_And once I'm gone you can have your redhead._

"Daisuke..."

* * *

Daisuke woke up alone. He knew he fell asleep with Satoshi but his lover wasn't in bed with him. The redhead rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up. 

Even though his vision was still blurry he could see a figure sitting by the window. Immediately he knew it wasn't Satoshi there, it was Krad.

"Um... Krad..."

"Satoshi called your mother and told her that you stayed here last night and asked if you can stay another. She was very reluctant, but he said that you were already asleep and she told him not to bother you."

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but Krad cut him off.

"Would you be kind enough to let my lover out? I miss him so much and I need to talk to him about something very important."

**_He sounds serious._  
Well have fun talking to him. I'm transforming because I am still tired.  
_I bet you are._  
You have no room to talk.**

Krad continued to stare out the window he didn't even turn to face Dark when Daisuke transformed.

The thief walked over to the blonde and plopped himself right into Krad's lap. "Alright I'm here, let's talk." Dark said as he slipped his arms around his lover.

"I wanted to tell you good-bye. I'm leaving."

"...what? Don't tell me that you're going to seal yourself away." Dark's arms tightened, "Please not so soon..."

"I'm sealing myself away. I promise, Dark, we will meet again. I will constantly watch over you. One day we will figure out how to separate ourselves from our hosts and we can be together like we want to." Krad focused his eyes on Dark's. "I love you, Dark. Good-bye."

"I love you..." Dark responded and Krad kissed him gently.

"Good-bye."

The demon's body jerked so hard that Dark was knocked to the floor. The thief couldn't watch the final transformation as Krad sealed himself away in the Hikari bloodline.

**Dark?  
_He's transforming for the last time... Krad won't be back as long as he rests inside Satoshi._  
But that's not fair to you!  
_He's doing it because he knows that it's the best option._  
But... you are sad.  
_No I'm not._**

Dark wiped the tears from his eyes.

**You're lying.**

Before Dark could come up with something snappy he heard Satoshi gasp sharply. Between the boy's gasps he heard "Is... he... gone...?"

"Yes. He won't come back until the next boy in your blood line turns 14."

Satoshi clutched his chest in pain. "Why? Why is it" he gasped for air, "... so painful?"

"I don't know. But I suppose I should leave. There is nothing left for me now." Dark stared longingly out the window, without turning he addressed Satoshi for the last time. "It was fun while it lasted, Commander. Be sure your son will be as fun as you were for me."

Satoshi gave Dark a glare but shielded his eyes as Dark faded into his counter part. For a moment Daisuke stood there in a daze.

"Is he gone now?" Satoshi's breathless voice knocked the redhead back into reality.

"No, I still feel him there." He rushed over to his new lover. "Are you alright Satoshi?"

The blue haired boy smiled at the concern in Daisuke's voice, "I will be fine. You should go home before your mother flips out about you being gone for so long."

"Alright, but I will be here tomorrow to check on you." Daisuke helped Satoshi over to the bed. Once the older boy had situated himself on the bed the redhead bent down and softly kissed him. "I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as the sun was up Daisuke was out the door to go check on Satoshi. He didn't feel depressed anymore, now that Krad had sealed himself away nothing would be able to get in the way of a relationship with Satoshi. But there still was one problem. Dark. 

His family as well.

As the redhead walked he thought about all the problems that could come along with a relationship. He saw what happened with Dark and Krad.

Suddenly he stopped.

**Dark.  
_ Yes?_  
Before I go see Satoshi I want you to say good bye to my mom... and I want to tell the Harada twins about you. If you don't mind.  
_ If it will make you feel better._**

Daisuke made a turn-about and headed back home.

* * *

Satoshi sighed as he pulled his clothes out of his closet. He had withdrawn from school already and was going to live with his father. 

_Krad?_

He heard nothing, he felt alone. He felt almost normal. If felt very odd, no one was there talking to him, pestering him, harassing him anymore.

He shook his head and went back to packing. It would be best if he left before Daisuke showed up. He wanted to leave without the heartbreak of saying good-bye to someone he cared about and loved.

_Why am I still running when I have nothing to run from anymore? There is nothing to hold me back from him. If I want to love him I can. But yet I cannot because I want him to lead a normal life._

Still there was no answer.

_This isn't fair._

He resorted to as he continued to pack. Hopefully he would be gone before Daisuke made it over but his father would be arriving late tonight so all he had was his hope.

* * *

"WHAT?! What are you saying?!" Emiko shouted at the thief standing in the kitchen. 

"Emiko keep your voice down."

She threw a dangerous glance at Daiki, "Stay out of this." She turned back to Dark, "You haven't been around for very long! There were still so many things I wanted you to get me! Won't you reconsider?"

The thief shook his head, "It is time for me to disappear. It was fun while it lasted and who knows we may even meet up again. No. I know we will meet again." With a smile he hugged Emiko and went to find With.

Daiki did nothing but chuckle softly and smile.

Emiko threw another glare at her father, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Daisuke took a deep breath and knocked on the Harada residence's door. 

A smiling Risa answered the door, "Ah Niwa-kun?"

"Um... Risa-san is Riku-san home? I need to talk to you both."

"Hai, she's out back, I'll take you to her."

"Actually it would be best to do this inside, somewhere private maybe. It's really important." Daisuke was feeling very nervous, he hoped it didn't show.

Thankfully Risa didn't look at him weird or ask any thing of it. She just smiled and nodded, "Wait in the front room; I'll bring her here."

He followed Risa into the house and waited for her to return as the twin went to get Riku. He looked over the room, at the pictures, the furniture, anything to get his mind off of what he was about to do.

**_Don't worry so much._  
I have a feeling this is going to be a disaster. Riku-san is going to hate me and I don't want to know what Risa-san is going to do.  
_ The more you worry the worse it's going to be. Just get it over with, OK?_  
I guess you are right.  
_ Aren't I always?_  
...And full of yourself.**

"Niwa-kun, what is so important?" if Dark said anything Daisuke missed it because Riku's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I- I need to show you something but I can't show you here. Um... is there some place that doesn't have many windows?"

Riku eyed him, "The dinning room has no windows."

"That'll work. Are your parents home?"

"No they're not; they went out for the evening." Risa was the one who answered his question.

**_They probably think you're a pervert._  
Shut up.**

"Alright, I can't stay long though. I need to check up on Sa- Hiwatari-kun. He wasn't feeling well yesterday and I told him that I would be back today to check up on him."

He followed the twins quietly to the dinning room.

"What is so important that you had to take us somewhere private to tell us? What secret do you know?" Risa asked first. Riku just stood there quietly.

Daisuke tired to say it but he choked.

"Well?" the long haired twin said impatiently.

"I... am Dark."

"Niwa-kun you brought us in here to tell us that?! How can you be that perverted thief?" Riku blurted out. "It's impossible!"

"I'll prove it." The redhead thought of Satoshi and he transformed in front of the twins. Both girls stared at Dark in a state of shock.

"Niwa-kun is..." Riku started.

But Risa finished, "...Dark-san?"

"It's a very long explanation and Daisuke will tell you both about it one day. But no one must know about this." Dark quickly transformed back into Daisuke.

"..." All of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dark will disappear after today, and no one knows when he will return. I must get to Hiwatari-kun's. Good-bye."

Once Daisuke was gone the twins stared at each other.

"So if Niwa-kun is Dark-san then are we in love with the same person?"

Riku looked at her sister in shock. "Of course not! How can you say something like that Niwa-kun is nothing like that...that pervert! They are two completely different people!"

"But they have the same body."

"...This still seems so impossible."

* * *

The knock on his door was light, Satoshi thought that it was his father, but when he opened the door a redhead stood there. 

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better Satoshi." The boy smiled and stepped into the apartment. With a small glance he noticed that the place was barer then normal. "Are you going somewhere?" he blinked at his lover.

"Yes. I am going to live with my father. I have failed what I was supposed to do. I was unable to capture my target. And since the target will soon disappear there is no use for me anymore."

"Yes there is! I need you here! I want you to stay. Will you not even stay for me Satoshi?" tears tracked down from the red eyes that desperately gazed at Satoshi.

"No. I will not stay for you."

"But-"

"I cannot stay. You know that you mother would never allow such a thing."

"I don't care what she thinks!"

"Tradition must go on, Daisuke. You have to pass on Dark, like I will pass on Krad. One day we will meet again, but it will be different and you will thank me for doing this."

"Satoshi, are you ready?" A voice came from the hallway.

"Yes, father. My things are packed and ready to be picked up." Satoshi glanced at Daisuke's sad face. "I just need to finish saying good-bye. I'll be down in the car in a short while."

"Don't be long, I still have things to do."

Satoshi nodded toward the man, "Yes, Father."

Once he had left Satoshi turned to face Daisuke. "Please believe me that this is for the best." The redhead only nodded sadly. Satoshi gently wrapped his arms around Daisuke, "I only have one thing left to say." The blue haired boy place a small chaste kiss to his lover's lips. "I love you."

And without a good-bye Satoshi was gone.

**_I'll see you again Dai-chan. He returned your love, it is time for me to go._  
But he didn't stay!  
_ I have no control over it. Good-bye._  
...bye.**

It wasn't painful when Dark was sealed away. It was just as someone had taken a memory away from him. For the first time since his 14th birthday, he was truly by himself. The only thing he could do was sit against the wall and cry.

* * *

It was years before Daisuke got over his first love, and began a life with his second love. He had heard that Satoshi married some woman in the Kyoto region; it was that information that lead Daisuke to gather the courage to ask Riku to marry him. 

Daisuke wondered if Dark and Krad would appear again during his lifetime, and if they could find a way to be happy.


End file.
